


傻白甜的恋爱故事

by xiaosinian



Category: Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Tuff Turf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

当Jimmy在海滩上醒来时，鼻腔里还带着呛过海水后又火辣又苦涩的感觉。  
“有人给我做人工呼吸了吗？”他问道。  
“把你救上来的那个冲浪小子做的。”Morgan回答他。  
“真可惜，本来我还打算以身相许，”他调侃道，“我想我该谢谢他。”  
“他抱着冲浪板走了，说实话，我觉得他有点……怪怪的。”Morgan说。  
“他长什么样子？”  
“头发很长，金色的，蓝眼睛，看上去迷迷糊糊的。”  
“……Spicoli，我说我嘴里怎么一股大麻的味道。”  
“你认识他？”  
“Morgan，学校里没人不认识Spicoli。”

在一所学校里，最出名的不太可能是那些学习最好的，比较可能是善于与人交往的，更有可能是凭着一张好面孔身边充斥着桃色八卦的，而Spicoli，有谁会不知道Spicoli吗，那个从三年级就没清醒过的金发蠢货，让所有老师头疼的家伙，整个高中的搞笑担当，也只有刚刚转学过来的Morgan会从来没听说过他的名字。  
但他已经毕业了。Jimmy在超市里碰到了他，Morgan先走上去打了招呼：“嗨，Spicoli！”  
金发男孩转了过来，晕乎乎的眼睛盯着Morgan瞧了半天露出个笑容：“哦，你是那天在海滩上的！”  
Jimmy刚要对他表示感谢，Spicoli说道：“他们给了我一笔奖金，我要拿它办生日party，你们要来吗？”  
“好啊，当然好，我可以把乐队带过去。”Jimmy和Morgan答应着。  
“什么奖金？他哪来的奖金？”Spicoli走后，他们两个同时问对方。  
不知道，但也不重要，重要的是party，Jimmy热爱party。

Jimmy一边在台上演奏着，一面听Spicoli拿着麦克风唱歌。他一句都没在调上，Jimmy痛苦地想着。  
他们在卫生间碰到了，Jimmy站在发蓝的灯光下听着哗啦啦的声音，说了句：“谢谢。”  
“……和我说话？”Spicoli左右看了一看，确定没有别的人，转过来看他，“为什么？”  
Jimmy惊恐地看着他，想告诉他别再转身了，要尿到自己了。好在Spicoli及时意识到了这一点，把水流移回了马桶。  
“哦，你是在台上弹吉他那个，”Spicoli恍然大悟，“谢谢你们过来。”  
“……”他才意识到Spicoli大概完全忘了曾经救过他的事。  
他们洗了手，洗手台的灯光有点发黄，Spicoli忽然指着他的脸说道：“嗨，你很漂亮。”  
“……”Jimmy无言以对。

当Spicoli出现在他们的历史课教室时，比Jimmy和Morgan更惊讶的是历史老师，他们看到历史老师手里的书啪的一声掉在了地上：“Spicoli？你为什么在这里？”  
“我有历史课，我想这是历史课教室，因为我看到了地球仪。”  
“你没有看见我吗？”  
“我看见了，所以我更觉得这是历史课教室。”  
“这不重要……你为什么会在这里？你记得你已经毕业了！”  
Spicoli皱起了眉，抿了抿嘴唇，终于说出一句理直气壮的：“我不知道！”  
“……”  
“好的我知道我该去办公室等你。”Spicoli说了句，转身就要走，忽然看见了他们两个，立刻露出个笑容，挥了挥手：“嗨！”  
Jimmy几乎想钻到桌子下面来躲避历史老师的目光。

“我很饿。”Morgan对他说。  
“你没有去餐厅买些吃的吗？”Jimmy问。  
“我去了，但里面排了整整两条队，我怕赶不上历史课。”  
Jimmy想了想，有了个主意，“你等着。”他说，向Spicoli走去。  
“他居然不迟到了，”有同学看着Spicoli奇怪地说，“他常年迟到的。”  
“嗨，Spicoli，”他打着招呼，对方立刻转过了头，露出一个笑容：“嗨，Jimmy！”  
他示意对方不用这么热情，继续说道：“我有点饿，你能帮我叫披萨外卖吗，你知道历史老师为了气你一定会提出把披萨分给同学的建议，我可能能得到那么一块。别担心，我会给你钱的。”  
Spicoli欣然同意，“搞定了。”Jimmy对Morgan说道。

在历史老师震惊的目光下，外卖小哥把披萨送到了Spicoli的桌子上。历史老师一把从上面把披萨拿了起来：“Spicoli，你知道我会怎么做吗？”  
Spicoli回头看Jimmy，他和Morgan赶紧低下头，祈祷这个小蠢货不要乱说什么。于是他们听到Spicoli问：“你会做什么？”  
“我会，”老师恶狠狠的打开了盒子，放在了桌子上，“谢谢你请我和同学们吃披萨。”  
老师点了一些同学上去拿，当然有历史成绩比较好的Morgan，“谢了，Jimmy。”他说道，香气传了过来，Jimmy也有点饿了。但同样当然了，像他这种历史成绩和Spicoli不相上下的，并没能拿到披萨。  
“嘿，给我留一块！”Spicoli忽然说道。  
“为什么？我以为是你请我们吃的。”历史老师说道。  
“但你要给Jimmy一块！”Spicoli说，突然成了全班焦点的Jimmy被吓了一跳。  
“为什么我要给他一块？”  
“因为我喜欢他！”  
“呕……咳……”  
于是历史课以他们把被披萨噎到的Morgan送进医务室为结束。

从来只喜欢大麻，冲浪和大波妹的Spicoli喜欢上了一个男孩子！  
很快整个高中都知道了这件事，永远能给人惊喜的Spicoli。  
“你觉得他是什么意思？”Jimmy惊恐地问Morgan。  
“他的意思就是……他喜欢你。”  
“……我的意思是哪种喜欢？他喜欢冲浪的那种喜欢还是你喜欢Frankie的那种喜欢？”  
“这没什么区别……你要知道，以Spicoli的大脑，他还没办法记住喜欢除了就是喜欢这个意思之外的其他意思。”  
Jimmy捂住了他那双大眼睛，出了大事了，他想。

下一个传言，就变成了Spicoli去找Linda问口交的技巧了。  
“我死也不会让他给我口交的。”Jimmy斩钉截铁地说。  
“所以你已经考虑到这一步了？”  
“我是说如果！这是个假设！就好像如果我身染重病，只有被口交才能活过来，我也绝对不会让他给我做的那种假设！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你看到了！”Jimmy叫道，他不用去验证这个谣言的真实性，因为他亲眼见到了，鬼知道是谁给Spicoli出的这个主意。他和Morgan偷偷地坐在角落里，Spicoli的两个狐朋狗友也偷偷地坐在角落里，所以他有理由相信，是这两个同样磕叶子磕得脑子都坏掉的蠢货提出的建议。  
不得不说Linda真的有一套，她能把整根香蕉送进嘴里再完好无损地拿出来，那场景极为色情。然而Spicolil显然没想到任何污秽的东西，他的表情就像看到了马戏团魔术师表演吞剑的小孩子一样，发出了笑声：“天啊，这太神奇了！”  
“绝对不可能。”Jimmy回忆着，下了结论。

Spicoli来找他，告诉他生物老师要带学生去医院看死人，问他要不要一起混进去。他问Morgan这算是约会吗，Morgan想了想：“听起来挺有意思。”  
于是他没抗拒住看死人对自己的诱惑，三个人一起跑去了医院。  
“嗨，你们是我班上的吗？”生物老师拽住了他们。  
“我们今天是。”Spicoli回答。生物老师似懂非懂地点了点头，让他们进去了。  
长得就像医学怪人的生物老师，掀开了袋子，一边讲解一边拿开了胸甲，然后微笑着拿出了心脏。  
“哦，棒极了！”很多同学都在觉得恶心的时候，Spicoli露出了兴奋的笑容。  
“这就是为什么我说不可能让他给我口交。”Jimmy小声对Morgan说道。  
“和他谈谈。”Morgan说。  
“为什么？”  
“要是没他躺在上面的可能就是你了。”  
于是他伸手拽过了Spicoli，趁着生物老师不注意溜了出去。

Jimmy在不大的地方四处转圈圈，Spicoli的眼睛随着他一起转圈圈，很快整个人就更加的显得晕晕乎乎。  
“你为什么喜欢我？”Jimmy问。  
Spicoli皱了下眉，撅起了嘴，想了一下：“你长得好看？”  
“……”面对如此诚实的回答，他也不知道该如何回应。  
“你怎么知道你喜欢我？”  
“那天开学，我看到你我就忽然想起来，我好像是因为你回来留了一级的？所以我觉得我喜欢你啊。”  
“……”Jimmy目瞪口呆，事情越来越复杂了。  
“你为什么为我回来留一级？”他问。  
Spicoli仔细地想了想：“在卫生间那次，我第一次见到你，觉得你长得好看？”  
于是绕了一圈，就又回到了原点，“你有没有印象那不是你第一次见到我？在超市？在海滩那次……”Spicoli一脸茫然，“人工呼吸？”  
“哦那是你啊，”Spicoli恍然大悟，“所以接吻的感觉怎么样？”  
“……Spicoli，我那时没有知觉。”  
“所以你不喜欢我？”  
“我……”Jimmy噎住了，他不是不喜欢Spicoli，几乎没人会不喜欢Spicoli，即使是最勤奋最好学最上进几乎是Spicoli反义词的Brad也喜欢他，当然那可能是因为Spicoli间接地帮他成为了超市经理。  
所以他到底为什么纠结来着？Jimmy没想出理由，于是他提议：“要不我们再来次？清醒状态下的接吻？你是清醒着的吧。如果我们都喜欢，就继续下去。”  
事实证明，他们喜欢，于是他们去Spicoli家里继续。  
然后Jimmy更加的喜欢了，虽然他也不知道为什么一个大概只用过自己右手兄弟的人会这么器大活好，他觉得这可能是天赋。

Jimmy开心地度过了高中的最后一年，他在毕业前最后一件不顺心的事大概就是他和Spicoli在房间里几乎全裸的时候被历史老师推门而入。  
当然了，这件事对历史老师伤害更大，他大叫了一声关上了门。但他很快恢复了过来，并找到了让自己心情好起来的理由。  
“你俩在一起，我就不用再去Jimmy家找他了。拿好你们的讲义，我们开始复习历史，为了能让你们勉强通过历史考试，你们两个蠢小子。”  
end


End file.
